


Shower Me With... Beer?

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Isak has some dirty thoughts about Even, M/M, Morning After, The smut is minimal and not graphic though, Wow I finally wrote something!, what's new though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Um, what… what are you doing?” Isak finally managed to splutter out, his eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched up in confusion.Tall Handsome Stranger paused, his hands stilled around the bunched-up fabric by Isak’s armpits, his stomach now on full display.“Taking your shirt off,” the boy responded as if it were the simplest, most casual sentence that ever left his lips, as if those four words spoken in that smooth, low voice didn’t stir up a whole swarm of butterflies in Isak’s stomach and send a rush of blood south. “It’s drenched- which is my fault, really sorry, I definitely wasn’t looking where I was going- but I’m pretty sure if it’s not already completely uncomfortable, it will be soon if you keep wearing it.”





	Shower Me With... Beer?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first work I've ever successfully finished (finished!! wow!!) and I'm super excited to finally be able to post on here! I swear this account has been sitting idly by, just waiting for me to finally hit post on something!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta's, Gina, Sue, Varshi, Marta, and Stephanie. Your advice was super helpful and I appreciate you all so much!
> 
> This is just 5k of me rambling about how pretty Even is and how flustered Isak can get. 
> 
> So now, I release my precious brainchild unto the world...
> 
> Enjoy!

Isak was in the kitchen of some random house- he wasn’t really sure whose house it was, but it was where the party was at, so there he was- looking for beer because he just finished his last bottle. He finally found it stowed away in the fridge and grabbed a new can, popping the tab and raising it to his lips as he headed back to the party. Unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly looking when he turned and apparently neither was the asshole who proceeded to smash right into Isak, causing him to spill his beer down the front of his white shirt. The contents of the offender’s own cup sloshed over the rim and onto Isak as well, the alcohol completely soaking through his flimsy t-shirt and dripping down the leg of his pants.

“Fucking hell! Shit, _fuck_!” Isak shouted, jumping back, though it wasn’t as though that helped very much, the damage was already done, the drinks already spilled and his shirt already ruined. He looked down at his shirt for a brief second, his arms held a good distance away from his torso, and cursed under his breath- fuck, it was Eskild’s shirt, he was gonna kill Isak when he found out- before looking back up at the culprit who crashed into him.

And, _woah_.

The guy was tall, blond, and absolutely gorgeous. His cheeks were flushed slightly pink, whether from the alcohol or embarrassment, Isak wasn’t sure- he figured it was a mix of both- but it emphasized the boy’s facial structure quite well. His hair was artfully styled, though wilting from the party, which was almost better than what Isak imagined it looked like before. The things those stray few pieces of hair were doing to Isak, the way they fell into the stranger’s eyes. His beautiful baby blues were blown wide and his full pink lips- that looked so pillowy and so so kissable, _wow_ \- were still parted in shock at the collision.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the Tall Handsome Stranger blurted out, setting his crushed, empty cup to the side. His eyes fell to Isak’s shirt, taking in the damage, “Your shirt is soaked, here let me help.” 

Isak didn’t even register that the boy was saying anything, he was too lost in the way his lips moved around each word, but he was quickly brought back down to earth when Tall Handsome Stranger suddenly surged towards him, his hands reaching for the hem of Isak’s shirt.

The next few seconds were a complete blur to Isak, so much so that he could barely even protest as Tall Handsome Stranger’s fingers grasped the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it upwards, only stopping when it was halfway up Isak’s body and could only be completely removed if Isak raised his arms.

“Um, what… what are you doing?” Isak finally managed to splutter out, his eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched up in confusion.

Tall Handsome Stranger paused, his hands stilled around the bunched-up fabric by Isak’s armpits, his stomach now on full display.

“Taking your shirt off,” the boy responded as if it were the simplest, most casual sentence that ever left his lips, as if those four words spoken in that smooth, low voice didn’t stir up a whole swarm of butterflies in Isak’s stomach and send a rush of blood south. “It’s drenched- which is my fault, really sorry, I definitely wasn’t looking where I was going- but I’m pretty sure if it’s not already completely uncomfortable, it will be soon if you keep wearing it.”

And all Isak could do was sit there and fish mouth stupidly because not only did the guy kind of have a point- the t-shirt was already starting to get pretty uncomfortable, sticking to his skin, and it was actually kind of cold as well- but Isak had absolutely not been expecting that _voice_ to come out of the guy in front of him and if he was being honest, he was quite flustered.

Tall Handsome Stranger gave the shirt another tug, as if to bring Isak back from his thoughts. “Right, yeah, wouldn’t want that,” Isak chuckled weakly and obediently lifted his arms so Tall Handsome Stranger could finish pulling the soaked shirt completely off.

And Isak could feel himself flush- partially because he was practically half naked in front of this beautiful stranger, but more so because he was having a very hard time _not_ picturing this exact scenario happening in a slightly different setting- perhaps back in his bedroom with the lights down low, the atmosphere much heavier and charged with something electric. He could see Tall Handsome Stranger pulling his shirt off the same way, slow and with an almost practiced ease, and once the shirt was gone, his hands would be all over Isak’s skin, mapping out the planes of his chest, the ridges of his muscles, dragging down down down until- okay. Nope. Absolutely not. Isak was not about to go there, not with Tall Handsome Stranger still standing right there, all up in his personal space.

Except when Isak shook himself out of his fantasy, he realized that there wasn’t anyone all up in his personal space anymore, and for the briefest of moments, he felt a pang at the loss.

The feeling didn’t last very long, however, because a second later Tall Handsome Stranger was back in front of him, stepping closer, a handful of paper towels clutched in his hands, which he started dabbing at Isak’s chest, attempting to soak up any alcohol that was still clinging to his skin and hadn’t already dried there.

Isak very nearly passed out and had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from making a surprised noise. He managed to remain conscious, but barely breathed the next few seconds as Tall Handsome Stranger mopped up his chest, his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on the task at hand.  
Isak wondered if the boy felt how frantically his heart was hammering in his chest. 

He could feel his pants tightening the longer Tall Handsome Stranger touched him and decided that he desperately needed to give his mind- and his dick- something else to focus on.

“What exactly were you drinking?” Isak queried, the smell strong enough to break through his handsome-stranger-induced haze, “god, it smells horrible.”

Tall Handsome Stranger let out a snort, “Honestly, I’m not quite sure. I let my buddy pour it for me. I think he used like four different kinds of alcohol, but he claimed I had to try it because it’s his ‘signature creation,’” he shrugged, “I haven’t really touched it all night. I’m not too keen on alcohol.”

Isak raised a brow at that, but left the revelation alone, “Well it smells like piss- no wait, it’s worse than piss.”

An amused expression settled into Tall Handsome Stranger’s features, a smirk twisting his lips before he spoke, “That must mean that you smell worse than piss then, since it’s all over you.” 

Isak’s mouth dropped open at that and a shocked peal of laughter fell from his own lips. “Excuse me?”

Tall Handsome Stranger leaned forward and over-dramatically sniffed the air. He made a show of grimacing and brought one hand up to wave in front of his nose, the other still clutching the paper towels against Isak’s chest. 

Again, Isak made an affronted noise, pointedly ignoring how his heart soared at how cute Tall Handsome Stranger was despite the fact that he was making fun of him. 

“I do _not_ smell that bad! And even if I do, it’s totally your fault!” He protested noisily.

“Ah ah, don’t forget that you weren’t watching where you were going either.” Tall Handsome Stranger pointed out, to which Isak just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Tall Handsome Stranger’s motions slowed to a stop and he set the wad of paper towels aside. At this point, Isak felt much calmer than he had before. His palms were still slightly sweaty and he still felt a bit as though he’d just finished running a marathon, but actually speaking to the boy rather than just ogling him definitely helped. Since the boy seemed to be done cleaning Isak up, Isak fully expected him to step out of his personal space and leave him to find himself a new shirt and get back to the party. However, he was wildly mistaken when rather than leaving, Tall Handsome Stranger somehow got _even_ closer and then fucking pressed the entire expanse of his large ( _large_ ) palm and long ( _long_ ) fingers right to the center of Isak’s chest. And there went any progress towards getting rid of his boner. 

If Isak had barely been breathing before, he certainly wasn't anymore.

He gaped for a second, blinking down at Tall Handsome Stranger’s hand (holy god it was _huge_. Isak could only imagine how good it would look wrapped around his-) and back up at his lovely face.

“The paper towels may have soaked most of the alcohol, but you’re still pretty sticky. If you stay like this you’ll probably be sticky and uncomfortable the rest of the night,” Tall Handsome Stranger scrunched up his nose in distaste at the thought and Isak could only focus on how he really wouldn’t mind getting all sticky and uncomfortable with such a cute boy, “would you maybe like to use the shower to clean up?”

Isak’s brain nearly short-circuited upon hearing the word _shower_ come from those plush lips, until he realized that Tall Handsome Stranger wasn’t actually offering a shower _with_ him, but _for_ him.

“Oh, um, sure… I guess that would be nice.” Isak responded slowly, somewhat unsure of how exactly he was going to manage a shower in a stranger’s house with a party in full swing around him. 

“Great, follow me then.” And with that, Tall Handsome Stranger turned on his heel and briskly made his way out of the kitchen, leaving Isak scrambling out of his daze and after him.

Isak followed Tall Handsome Stranger out of the kitchen and through the throng of swaying bodies that stretched across the makeshift dance floor, down a narrow hallway, and finally through the last door on the left that had been firmly shut until now.

“Is it okay that we’re going in here? I mean, I don’t even know whose house this is, and the door must have been shut for a reason.” Isak said tentatively, hovering on the threshold. He liked his privacy as much as the next person, and the idea of potentially breaching someone else’s, even if all he was doing was borrowing the shower, didn’t sit well with him.

Tall Handsome Stranger just laughed. “Don’t worry,” he started, flashing a reassuring smile in Isak’s direction, “it’s actually my room and I’m inviting you to come in.” He then swept his arm out in front of him as if to say ‘welcome’ and beckoned Isak in.

Crossing the threshold into Tall Handsome Stranger’s bedroom felt like a bigger deal than it should have. After all, Isak was only following him into his room to use his shower and unfortunately, not for the reasons he would have liked. Nonetheless, he still felt a little more jittery, a little more on edge than he had in the kitchen, almost as if he were anticipating something. What exactly he was anticipating though, he had no idea.

Tall Handsome Stranger swept through his bedroom, giving Isak little to no time to take it all in, and stopped once he was in the bathroom, right in front of the shower. Isak watched as Tall Handsome Stranger turned towards the shower stall and opened the door, pointing at the showerhead.

“Pull the nozzle up to start the water, it turns right for hot and left for cold,” Tall Handsome Stranger explained, jiggling the nozzle a bit before turning back towards Isak. “I think I used the last towel in here this morning so I’ll have to go grab you one. And I’ll also bring you some clothes to borrow for when you’re done,” he finished with a curt nod.  
Isak just nodded stupidly, his brain a bit preoccupied with and overwhelmed by the mental image of Tall Handsome Stranger standing under the exact same spray Isak was about to stand under, soapy bubbles plastering his hair to his forehead, dripping down the long curve of his spine. Isak could just picture him dragging his hands all over his body, lathering it up with soap, maybe even letting his hand drop down to his- Shit. Isak really needed to derail that train of thought before his dick gave another twitch.

“Oh, and I’m Even, by the way. Pretty rude of me not to introduce myself.” Even chirped, his smile bright and genuine and so contagious that Isak couldn’t help but flash his own smile back, albeit not nearly as blinding, and _god, was Even like the sun_.

“Wow, you have such a pretty smile.” Isak blurted out, the words catching up to his mind just a second too late. His eyes blew open and he mentally scrambled to find a way to amend this.

He didn’t know how it was possible, but Even’s beam grew even brighter, and shit, was he even human? Was it even humanly possible for someone to grin that big? Was it even humanly possible for someone to be so _cute_ yet make Isak so _hard_ at the same time?

“Thank you,” Even acknowledged, “I could say the same about your blush.” 

Then he fucking _winked_.

Isak just about died. 

“I’m uh, Isak. My name’s Isak,” he announced, deciding to steer the conversation to something a bit safer. “Thanks for all of this, by the way. Well, not for spilling your drink all over me, but for everything else, the shower and the clothes, I mean.”

“Isak,” Even repeated, as if familiarizing himself with the taste of Isak’s name. If the gentle smile that followed was anything to go by, then it seemed that the taste was well-received and highly-esteemed. “I know I said it before but I feel pretty bad about it. I really am sorry about all of this. I totally wasn’t looking where I was going and-”

“Even?” Even closed his mouth, turning his attention to Isak, who had a reassuring smile on his face, “It’s completely chill. You’re letting me use your shower and borrow your clothes anyways so I think it’s safe to say you’ve already more than made up for it.”

Even flashed Isak an apologetic look but nodded his head. “Alright, I’ll go get that towel now.” He snapped out a pair of finger guns and with that made his exit from the bathroom, leaving Isak alone to prepare his shower or melt into a puddle of goo- whichever came first.

While Even was looking for the towel and clothes, Isak took it upon himself to start the shower, stepping into the stall and tugging the nozzle upwards and then to the right before stepping out and shutting the door, allowing the water to heat up.

He waited for a few seconds before he decided that Even might be a while collecting the towel and finding clothes to fit Isak, so he might as well just get in the shower before he came back rather than wait. He figured that the steam from the water would give him plenty of privacy should Even walk back in.

So, Isak dropped his fingers down to the button of his jeans, popping it open before struggling to peel the fabric down his legs. Sometimes he wondered if it was really worth it to cram himself into such tight jeans, especially since he knew how hard they could be to get off (even harder with a boner), but in the end the answer was always yes, definitely worth it- his ass looked amazing in them and he wouldn’t trade that for the world- Magnus had even nicknamed them his ‘fuck me’ jeans because he always wore them when he wanted to hook up. He struggled a bit more than he’d like to admit (Even’s fault for giving him this boner) to get himself out of the jeans, and once his legs were successfully freed, he simply tossed the jeans aside.

He had just hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and had already started to tug them down when he heard a deep timbre from the hall.

“I have your towel and I had to dig a little but I think I found some clothes for you to…”

Even’s voice trailed off and Isak spun around to see him standing in the doorway, a fluffy white towel in one hand and what looked like an old t-shirt and pair of sweats in the other. His mouth was still hanging slightly open and his eyes were glued to Isak. Isak, who could practically feel time slow down as he watched Even’s eyes drag down his body. Over his chest and down his stomach, following the feather light dusting of hair that disappeared into his waistband which his fingers were still tucked into, and down more and oh.

 _Oh_.

Even’s eyes paused on the front of his boxers for a few beats before they hungrily flickered back up Isak’s body, finally landing on the other boy’s eyes, and he flicked his eyebrows up questioningly. Isak felt his cheeks flush and he was absolutely sure that every ounce of blood in his body that wasn’t already there had just rushed south. He dropped his hands from his underwear and brought one up to sheepishly rub the back of his neck, the other hanging awkwardly by his side, trying to ignore how much he desperately wanted to touch himself (or Even).

Even took a step towards him and Isak felt his stomach flip, felt his mouth go completely dry, felt his skin tingling, itching for Even to close the distance and touch him, kiss him, _anything_. He kept his eyes trained on Even’s, not daring to break such a burning gaze.

And suddenly, Even was up in his space again, the towel and spare clothes abandoned in a pile behind them, and his eyes bore down into Isak’s, the intensity of it all going straight to Isak’s dick. Even’s hands were hovering by Isak’s waist, not daring to touch yet, but wanting to. They stood there, unmoving, for so long that Isak almost thought that Even wasn’t even going to touch him- which would be a damn shame, because _god_ he would love to get those hands all over his body. Their faces were close enough to taste each other’s breaths. The gap between their lips was a short one, and all it would take was one of them tipping their head just so to bridge it.

Isak could feel the anticipation thrumming in every single one of his cells, hear the blood pumping through his veins, feel the way each piece of hair on his body stood on end, more than ready for this to happen. Even bent his head and a strand of hair drooped forward to caress Isak’s forehead, and Isak couldn’t help but sway his body closer.

He nearly let out an impatient groan at the offensive last few inches that separated them, the close proximity yet lack of action leaving him frustrated and eager.

But before he had the chance to do anything to fix that, Even’s lower half pressed against him and it was all Isak could take before his eyes were rolling shut and his head dropped forward, forehead knocking into Even’s. 

Not even a second later, he felt one of Even’s legs slot deliciously between his own and that was when he felt it. Felt what he’d done to Even too, and with a strangled gasp he looked up into Even’s eyes, tilting his head up just the slightest bit.

And after that it was as if the dam of self-restraint broke.

Isak surged forward, _finally_ , finally crashing their lips together. Even’s hands stroked up Isak’s sides before settling on either side of Isak’s face, cupping his chin tight.

The kiss was hot and heavy, all wet tongue and clashing teeth, and the feel of Even’s hands digging into his cheeks only served as a reminder that this was actually happening, and _god_ it was so much better than he imagined. Even knew exactly what to do with his lips and exactly where to put his tongue and it was sending shivers down Isak’s spine. He pushed his hands into Even’s hair, gripping onto the soft locks as he pressed himself closer to his body, wanting the little space that remained between them to be completely gone.

With a sudden wave of courage, Isak shoved Even back, not once breaking the messy kiss, and tried to blindly guide Even towards where he hoped the bed was, the two of them stumbling over each other’s feet as they moved.

As soon as the back of Even’s knees hit the bed, he spun them around, drawing his hands down Isak’s neck and over his shoulders until both of his hands were pressed flat against either side of Isak’s chest. Even broke the kiss, reveling in the way Isak’s eyes fluttered at the loss and his chin tilted up, lips still puckered and chasing after Even’s.  
Isak made a noise in the back of his throat at the sudden lack of Even’s lips on his and his eyes flew open to see why Even stopped kissing him. “What are you-”

Even’s lips were shiny, slick with spit and bitten red, and his cheeks were flushed a matching pink color. His hair was even more mussed up, blonde tufts sticking up in every direction thanks to Isak’s tight grip and constant tousling. The tent in his pants was painfully obvious and his shirt was rumpled up, his chest heaving underneath as he tried to catch his breath.

Isak’s lips were parted, his tongue flicking out to wet them as he blinked sluggishly back at Even, who suddenly shoved Isak back onto the bed and molded their lips back together, reigniting the heated kiss with a renewed fervor. His hands came up to frame either side of Isak’s head and Isak’s fingers closed around Even’s wrists.

He flung one of his legs around the back of Even’s thighs, effectively flattening the older boy’s lower half against his own, and he groaned out as Even’s lips messily latched onto his neck. Even took his time sucking bruise after bruise into the soft skin of Isak’s neck, nipping gently and smoothing his tongue over the fresh mark, pressing a kiss to it before moving on to create another.

“Fuck, _Even_.”

Even’s hands slipped down to Isak’s shoulders, his thumbs running back and forth down his arm as he detached his lips from Isak’s neck. Isak was panting heavily, his heart jack rabbiting in his chest when he looked down to see Even dragging his lips to the center of his chest.

They were so entirely lost in each other, so wholly consumed by the little bubble they had made that they completely forgot about the party that was raging on outside of the bedroom door, forgot about the shower running- the water had gone freezing by now- just a few feet away, forgot about anything and everything that wasn’t each other.  
Isak’s breath hitched as Even began leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all over his chest, slowly making his way lower and lower until- oh _god_.

The feel of Even’s fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers was enough to have Isak shivering with excitement, and his hands were scrabbling at Even’s, itching for him to get rid of the offending material.

And god, Isak nearly shot his entire load right then and there just from the sight of Even perched between his legs looking as gorgeous as he did. Even tore his eyes away from Isak’s lower half to look up at him, his hand resting against Isak’s lower abdomen, an eyebrow raised in a silent request for permission.

“ _Yes yes yes_ ” Isak choked out, nodding his head fervently and that was all Even needed before he was dropping his head down and taking Isak into his mouth.

“Shit” Isak cried out, nearly blacking out as Even closed his lips around him. It took everything in his willpower not to lose it. He squirmed under Even, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth dropped open, one hand fisting at the sheets below him, the other stuffed into Even’s hair.

“Fuck Even, your mouth. Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_.” He chanted, melting into a babbling mess as he felt himself getting closer.

It was a miracle that Isak managed to last as long as he did, he really couldn’t believe that he hadn’t fallen apart sooner because _fuck_ Even was _so good_ with his mouth. And when he finally came it was with a loud cry of Even’s name, his entire body thrumming like a livewire.

Isak flopped back onto the bed, a hand thrown over his forehead as he tried to catch his breath, and when Even’s head reappeared in his line of vision he made grabby hands at him, desperately needing to kiss him again.

They kissed lazily for a while, Isak still coming down from his high, trying to regain feeling in his bones, and Even chasing his own release by grinding down against Isak’s thigh until Isak broke their kiss and moved to return the favor. 

Watching Even fall apart- no, _making_ Even fall apart was probably one of the best things Isak ever had the privilege of doing. He reveled in the way Even wasn’t afraid to be loud whenever Isak flicked his tongue just so and the way he gripped Isak’s wrist so tight that there would probably be bruises in the morning. Isak loved that he was the one to slowly take him apart, to unravel him and shake him to his very core, and _god_ , hearing his name spill from Even’s lips was so satisfactory.

“Wow.” Even gasped, laughing breathlessly as he looked over at Isak, who was wiping a hand across his mouth, a self-satisfied smirk hidden behind his fingers. He rolled to the empty side of the bed and off of the glossy skinned boy underneath him, flopping back against the cool duvet. Isak exhaled slowly, his sweaty curls fluttering up before sagging back against his forehead.

Isak settled himself on Even’s chest, his fingers absentmindedly tracing random shapes into his chest while Even brushed his fingers through Isak’s hair, sweeping his sweaty fringe away from his forehead. “That was amazing,” Even whispered, affectionately kissing Isak’s forehead.

Isak just nodded numbly against Even’s chest, his eyes already flickering shut, a comfortably heavy feeling settling in his bones.

 _I’m so glad he spilled beer all over me_ was the last thing Isak thought before he nodded off.

 

The next morning Isak woke to pale sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the blinds and a mouthful of blonde. It didn’t take long for his groggy brain to catch up and for him to realize where he was and how he got there.

Even stirred beside Isak, snuffling softly in his sleep and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Isak’s neck. The sunlight spilled through the blinds in just the right way, bathing Even’s face in a soft golden hue and Isak couldn’t help but stare. He leisurely reached his index finger up to gently trace over Even’s face, down the arc of his cheekbone and over the roundness of his cheek, all the way down to the tip of his chin, his thumb grazing Even’s bottom lip.

A languid smile spread across Even’s lips before his eyes even opened and his long lashes fluttered a bit before they finally peeled back to reveal his baby blue’s.

“Halla.”

“Halla.”

The two boys basked in the silence, taking a moment to drink in the sight of each other in the morning light. Even slowly lifted his hand from where it was tucked under the covers to latch onto Isak’s wrist before pulling Isak’s fingers away from his face and down to his mouth to press a sweet kiss to his knuckles.

A small smile pulled at Isak’s lips and the corner of Even’s eyes crinkled from the intensity of his smile, which only grew the longer he watched Isak.

“So, I’m still a bit y’know… sticky...” Isak began, the first to break the comfortable silence, “and I think there’s probably hot water again, so I think I’m up for that shower now…” Isak decided with a small chuckle, leaning over to brush a lock of hair from Even’s face.

“Are you staying for breakfast?” Even asked carefully, his expression turning somewhat guarded as if he were steeling himself for something he didn’t want to hear.

Isak gave Even’s fingers a small squeeze and nodded in response, “I’ll stay as long as you want me here.”

Even’s nervous demeanor was replaced by a sunnier one as his previous smile bloomed across his lips once more. Isak matched the expression before leaning in to press a sweet kiss to it.

“I can get started on breakfast then, while you shower,” Even replied once Isak pulled back, “do you like eggs?”

“Oh, well, I mean, I was kind of hoping you’d join me... in the shower.” Isak said coyly, batting his doe eyes at Even, who’s eyebrows jumped up, his grin growing.

“Oh?” he breathed, sounding surprised yet completely pleased, “yeah. Yes, absolutely. Breakfast can definitely wait.”

Isak leaned in and brushed a stray piece of hair from Even’s eyes before gently connecting their lips again, his hand coming down to cup Even’s cheek, their lips moving lazily against each other.

It took a bit of self-restraint (boy, had kissing Even quickly become one of his favorite activities), but finally Isak rolled off of Even, cutting the kiss short so he could hop out of bed. He grabbed Even’s hand, lacing their fingers together and gave a small tug when Even just stared up at him with pouty lips.

“C’mon, I’ll even do that thing I did with my tongue last night again.” Isak promised with a wink before he dropped Even’s hand and swaggered into the bathroom, throwing a cheeky glance over his shoulder.

And really, how was Even supposed to resist _that_? He perked up entirely and practically flew out of bed in his haste to chase Isak into the bathroom.

“Fuck, this is way better than breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, I'd love to know what you guys thought of this! 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi or gush about how in love Isak and Even are!


End file.
